


Feathers & Flesh

by orphan_account



Category: Uhh No Fandom
Genre: Also it's weird, Blood, Bone snapping, Hallucinations, It's AO3, Swearing, That's it?, but lets face it, everything's wierd here, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once I experienced the pains last year, I knew what was to come..That still didn't Prepare me.It made it worse.





	

I remember the fear, the terror, the pain.  
Lately, it’s all I know.

 

Everyone likes to think that when you have wings that you wake up one morning with beautiful, feathery wings that work perfectly fine, and that it’s painless and they totally didn’t just sprout out of their fucking backs.  
I dare you to go through what I went through. It’s the most fucking painful thing that anyone could endure..

 

It started when I was nineteen. I’d seen people with wings before..every day in fact. The process was foreign to me though. I hadn’t yet experienced what happens, but I was pretty sure that I knew what was to come.

 

The process started last year. The first offender was the back and shoulder pains. I found that when I leaned back or laid down on my back that I’d shoot right back up. I’d sleep on my side those nights.  
Second time around and I actually thought it would be worse. Thankfully, it wasn’t much worse than the first. While I had pains, it was all the time instead of just with the occasional lean, so I guess in that case I had a while to get used to it.  
I never did.  
There was no third warning.  
I woke up that morning, it seemed like just yesterday..  
There was pain. So much fucking pain. I thought it would never end, and the blood. Oh the blood.  
Everything was soaked in my blood. I felt around my back, up to my shoulder blades. Just underneath were the familiar feathery wings I had hoped for. I almost burst into tears in relief.

 

I don’t think I went over this already, so let me fill you in.  
If you’re a cheerful person since birth, or nothing seems to bother you, then you get exactly what all those stories tell you; the wings are beautiful, painless, perfect.  
If you’re going through a rough time, dealing with depression, or you’re just having a bad day on the day that you start the process, yes, you still get the same wings..there’s just a whole lot more shit that goes down. There is pain, and blood, and suffering. It’s slow, it hurts, it’s hell with benefits.  
I don’t want to have to mention the last one, but I’m going to tell you anyway. It’s a punishment for being miserable. They sprout from your back as webbed, fleshy deformities, flesh tearing and bones breaking and snapping as they struggle to meet an agreement with your other bones. If you cut them off, they either grow back, or come back as stumps.  
It’s fucking terrifying.  
You can’t hide from anyone.  
Some people still feel the pain, hear their own screams.. Or someone else’s.

 

Just make sure to watch your back if sleeping hurts too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea a while back and I thought I'd finally publish it because reasons.


End file.
